Don't judge a Book by it's Cover
by Beautiful Green Eyes
Summary: Lily finds out some pretty surprising things about James Potter that she never would have expected him to do. COMPLETED!


A Surprise for Lily

"You like _Remus?" _Lily Evans asked her best friend, Laura Maine. She, Laura, Alice Smith and Bridget Longchester were all sitting on Lily's bed in the seventh year girl's dormitory. Bridget, being the girly girl she was, was trying to press everyone into telling them who they liked. Laura had just spilled that she liked Remus Lupin, and Bridget was now working on Alice.

"Frank Longbottom! I've been dating him for 8 months in secret!"

Everybody stared at her at this statement. Then, suddenly, they all started laughing.

"I..._knew_...it!" Lily gasped out in between her laughter. Alice was looking at them all like they were freaks, and Janet Le Blanc, their very snotty roommate, pulled open her curtains very violently and yelled at them all to shut up. Lily, laughing so hard, forgot that she had the right to tell Janet off and if she was really mad, take points away, seeing as she was head girl, and simply pointed her wand at Janet's bed, closing the curtains abruptly in her face.

Once the girls had stopped laughing Bridget turned towards Lily.

"Ok, since everybody knows how stubborn Lily is, if she doesn't tell us who she likes, she has to complete a dare."

Lily's mouth fell open. Alice was known for finding the perfect dare that would horrify you, and Lily had no intention of doing one of Alice's dares...but she also had no intention of spilling to the whole room the guy she was sure she wasn't even _allowed_ to like.

"Soooooo..."

She couldn't, she wouldn't. No, no-

"No."

"Fine. Now... go to the 7th year boy's dormitory..."

Immediately her mouth fell open. Anything that started like this could _not_ be good.

"And steal our wonderful Head Boy's trunk."

Lily could have sworn she fainted, if it wasn't for the fact she could distinguish everything around her. This could not be happening, she couldn't she wouldn't-

Lily mentally kicked herself for falling for Alice's little game. Who knew what would happen...if she was caught...

_Why couldn't Remus have been Head Boy?_ Lily asked herself. It was bad enough seeing him sleep, but stealing his trunk...

Lily crept to the side of his bed, looking at him. It was amazing how the person who caused her so much annoyance could look like such an angel when he was sleeping.

She grabbed his trunk, tracing the initials J.P. with her finger. She picked it up, while, tried to, before realizing it was way too heavy, and then did a simple charm, holding her wand up so it followed her all the way to her dormitory.

She threw the trunk onto her bed, the rest of the girls staring at her with disbelief etched into their faces.

"There." She said with satisfaction. Finally, Laura practically launched herself at the trunk, opening the trunk greedily.

Lily was completely shocked at what they found. Other then some clothes, they found every single thing Lily had ever given (or thrown at) James. There was the picture of them standing together (while, seeing as it was moving, they weren't really standing, more like splashing each other) at the lake, there was the picture frame she had given back to him, and somehow, the place where her tears had fallen was still there. Every single letter she had ever sent him was there, along with more pictures, and the locket she had thrown at him when they had the whole break up in 3rd year.

Everybody turned to look at Lily. She stared at the things, and for some reason, tears started to roll down her cheeks. She had called him insensitive, irresponsible, yet he had kept every single memory they had had together.

"I'm...gonna...return...this..." She managed to stammer out before running out of the room, the trunk once again floating behind her.

She got up the stairs without making a sound, and even managed to return his trunk. But something stopped her, something made her turn around and silently climb onto his bed and close the curtains, lighting her wand and poking him in the back, until he woke up and put his glasses on, only to take them off and clean them before putting them back on, finally staring at her as though he wasn't really seeing her.

"Lily...?" But he didn't have time to say anything else. After going through the whole glasses routine, Lily just swiped them and placed her lips to his, again having the sensation she had fainted. After about half a second, he started kissing her back, and Lily was swept off into a world where only James and she existed.

_Back at the girls dormitory_

"Lily's been gone an often long time, hasn't she?"


End file.
